In order to heighten a festive atmosphere, formed lighting fixtures made in specific shapes can be displayed. Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional formed lighting fixture is constructed with a frame (A) and a plurality of light tubes (B), in which the frame (A) can have a specific appearance and be comprised of a plurality of rods, while the light tubes (B) are tangled on and along the entire skeleton such that the frame (A) could serve as a lighting ornament.
In a conventional formed lighting fixture, the bulb in the light tube (B) is operated to emanate light; however, the light either is not refracted or is refracted poorly through the tube wall. Therefore, an object of this invention is to enhance the dazzling phenomenon with fewer bulbs to thereby save power and energy compared with the conventional fixture.